


No Muffins Today

by Rabakholi



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Billy matured y'all, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabakholi/pseuds/Rabakholi
Summary: She was laughing, her face bright, her eyes sparkling, hair spilling freely over her shoulders. He could almost smell it, feel it. His fingertips rubbed together, memories conjuring up the feel of her soft, healthy strands between them.He’d forced himself to take a breath, steady and deep, lungs expanding till they dared to burst.She looked so happy. Happier, than she’d ever looked at his side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	No Muffins Today

Billy stood outside, staring in. Originally, he was supposed to be on the other side of town, dealing with a client and metaphorically licking someones shoes. But his assistant had practically ordered him out of the office, because ‘your mood is unacceptable and now you better go get some blueberry muffins from this one very special bakery on the other side of town or I’m gonna leave and never come back’. And, to be honest, he needed her. She was everything he could wish for, deserved his fondness and every wish fulfilled.    
But now he felt like someone forced his ribcage open and broke every single rib as well as shoved it into his lungs.    
He could feel his body reacting, breaking out in cold sweat, hands clammy, heart racing.    
Billy didn’t realize he’d whispered her name, didn’t see the weirded out looks he got. He was solely focused on the woman inside the bakery, sitting at a little corner table with a guy, seemingly her boyfriend. She was laughing, her face bright, her eyes sparkling, hair spilling freely over her shoulders. He could almost smell it, feel it. His fingertips rubbed together, memories conjuring up the feel of her soft, healthy strands between them.    
He’d forced himself to take a breath, steady and deep, lungs expanding till they dared to burst.    
She looked so happy. Happier, than she’d ever looked at his side.    
A sad smile formed on his face, when he remembered the feel and taste of her skin, the sweet sounds she had made under him. How loved and at home he’d felt with her curled up on the couch, against his side.    
They weren’t good for each other. They pretended to be, their friends thought they’d stand in front of the altar at one point, but they knew the truth. It was good and fun for a while, but with the way they were burning as bright and hot as the sun, it was only a question of time until they would blow up and destroy everything in their vicinity.    
The pair of them kept on clashing; Billy not willing to share, jealous over nothing, driving her crazy with his deeply rooted anxiety and insecurity. She kept taunting him, riling him up, fighting him on every turn along the way, hated that he was gone for long months.   
They loved each other, intimately, with all their hearts.    
But that didn’t matter in the long run. Neither of them was used or even willing to compromise, didn’t know how to back down from a fight, a charged situation except with hard, wild make-up-sex.   
All that was still not enough for Billy to back out. He thought he’d found the one woman he wanted to grow old with. He secretly loved the heat between them, the fierceness living in her, the spice in their bed.    
So Billy planned to propose. He bought the ring, he organized an empty restaurant, special service only for them, out on the terrace overlooking the River and the skyline.    
Maybe she would have said yes, hadn’t he beaten her co-worker to a pulp. It wasn’t his fault, really. The guy shouldn’t have touched his girl.   
However, she didn’t think so. She was screaming at him, hitting him, and finally she told him it was over, she couldn’t stand his impulsiveness anymore, his overbearing personality. She was done. 

She’d taken off, didn’t let herself be stopped by pleading, by begging. By th time he’d gotten home, all her stuff was gone, and she was never to be seen again. She just vanished.    
And now there she was. Inside, laughing with a man he didn’t know.    
A man who wasn’t him.    
A man, who was the complete opposite of him, if he was honest. That, he could see on first glance.    
He didn’t get muffins that day. The only thing he got was the knowledge that the woman he still loved, was better off without him in her life, without his destructive energy and his constant drama. She got away, before Kandahar happened, before he became the man he was today. Or maybe she was the reason. He’d never know.    
But he did know, that he’d matured. He’d love to go in there, and mess up everything she’d built in the last years, but he just couldn’t do that to her. Blame it on his assistant, whose voice he could hear in his head, who somehow ascended to be his conscience, but he knew better than that.    
He was done hurting her, has been for a long time.    
If he was honest with himself, he was glad that she left him that night, pulled the trigger on their relationship.    
Billy was glad she got away.    
Before everything happened.    
  



End file.
